herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deon Wilson
Deon Wilson is the main protagonist, later deuteragonist in the 2015 sci-fi film Chappie and he's Chappie's original creator. He is played by Dev Patel who also played Jamal Malik. Chappie (2015) He is first seen after Deon installs the new software into him, which responds with child-like terror upon powering up. Deon and Yolandi calm the robot, teaching it words and naming it "Chappie". Despite Deon wanting to stay with the robot, Ninja forces him out of their hideout. Yolandi wants to mother Chappie, but Ninja grows impatient with his development due to both the impending deadline for the debt and Chappie's irreplaceable battery running out, giving him days to live. Ninja tries to train Chappie to be a gangster by leaving him to fend for himself in a dangerous neighbourhood, where he is attacked by a group of thugs and later seized by Vincent, who has found out about Chappie after following Deon to the hideout. Vincent successfully extracts the guard key for his own use, but the traumatised Chappie soon escapes from him and returns to the hideout. Yolandi scolds Ninja for this mistreatment, but he soon manages to persuade Chappie to turn to crime by training him in martial arts and weapon handling. Ninja and Yankie trick Chappie into stealing cars for them and lie to him about needing the money to replace his dying body. At Tetravaal, Vincent uses the guard key to upload a virus into every police robot, including Chappie, which shuts them down. Johannesburg's criminals immediately start rioting in the streets, and Deon brings Chappie to the factory to restart him. After he is restarted, Chappie discovers a helmet which controls MOOSE, and re-engineers it to allow him to transfer his consciousness into a computer, so he can change bodies when his current one dies. Ninja's gang use Chappie to raid a police van and steal money, which is caught on the news, but Ninja later confesses that he was lying about there being a new body for Chappie. Enraged, Chappie prepares to kill Ninja, but Deon arrives to warn that Michelle Bradley has ordered for Chappie to be caught and destroyed. At that moment, The MOOSE robot (controlled remotely by Vincent) attacks the hideout and kills Yankie, while Hippo also arrives to collect his debt and fatally shoots Deon. After killing Hippo, Ninja offers to distract MOOSE while Chappie and Yolandi drive Deon to the Tetravaal factory. However, Yolandi gets out of the van and shoots MOOSE before it can kill Ninja. The robot opens fire on her, and Chappie destroys it by detonating a bomb. Further enraged by Yolandi's death, Chappie drives Deon to the factory, storms into an office and fiercely beats Vincent close to death. He then transfers the dying Deon's conciousness into a spare robot through the modified MOOSE helmet. As Chappie's battery dies, the now robotic Deon wirelessly transfers Chappie's consciousness into one of the many deactivated police robots nearby. The robots go into hiding as the police remove every Tetravaal robot from their forces. The grieving Ninja finds a flash drive marked "Mommy's Consciousness Test Backup", which contains a copy of Yolandi's consciousness. Chappie hacks into Tetravaal's manufacturing facility and build a robot resembling Yolandi, and uploads the consciousness into it. Gallery Deon Wilson.png|Deon Wilson. Deon & Vincent.png|Deon & Vincent. Deon Smiles At Chappie.jpg|Deon smiles at Chappie after he taught him how to make a promise. 524668 082.jpg|Deon warning Chappie that there's something of great danger that's heading it's way. Deon Hurt.png|Deon gets shot by Hippo, but he's lucky to be alive. Chappie 2015 Devon Wilson New Second Robotic Body.png|Deon as a robot. Similar Heroes * Cameron (Total Drama) Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Weaklings Category:Supporters Category:Anti Hero Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Self-Aware Category:Famous Category:Hope Bringer Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Unwanted Category:Charismatic